Facilities may employ occupancy detection. Occupancy detection may be used in security and/or energy management, among other contexts. Detecting occupancy may involve the use of imaging sensors, for instance, which may be used to detect movement.
However, because imaging sensors operate to detect movement, previous approaches may falsely declare an area of a facility vacant if a subject (e.g., person) moves to a location within the facility where they cannot be seen.